In 2014, I became the Acting Director of the Women's Malignancies Branch. We are currently in the process of analyzing specimens and data from clinical trials 07C0058 - Bevacizumab and Sorafenib phase 2 in ovarian cancer; 08C0092 - Carboplatin and Olaparib in three cohort of patients: BRCA mutation carriers, high-grade serous ovarian cancer, triple negative breast cancer; and 09-C-0191 phase 1 study of bevacizumab and dasatinib. We have submitted for publication the results of clinical trial 12C0191 - SMAC-mimetic birinapant phase 2 in ovarian cancer. We currently have three clinical trials open to patient follow up (11C0022 - Pharmacokinetics of Carboplatin and Olaparib in women's cancers; 09C0019 - Bevacizumab and Dasatinib phase 1 trial; 12C0081 - Olaparib and Cederinib in ovarian cancer phase 1-2 trial). Two of our clinical trials are currently open to accrual: 14-C-0156 CHEK inhibitor for women with Triple Negative Breast Cancer and High Grade Serous Ovarian Cancer.